This invention relates to an intermediate blank for identification card or the like and method and, more particularly, to one that provides several significant advantages over the materials and methods used for conventional I.D. cards.
The inventive intermediate blank includes a transparent generally rectangular web of predetermined width and height dimensions and having one face thereof coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive. Adhered to this face is a base stock ply substantially covering the height and one side half of the width dimension. This provides an imaging portion on the surface of the ply remote from the surface confronting and adhered to the transparent web. The other side half of the width dimension of the transparent web is equipped with a release liner. When the release liner is removed, the transparent web is foldable on itself to cover and adhere to the base stock ply, thus providing a superior, less expensive I.D. card.
There are several benefits of this as compared to conventional I.D. cards. Typically identification cards are made of a plastic material whose cost is significantly greater than the sum of the materials used to produce the inventive card. Also the cost of manufacturing these "plastic" cards is much greater than the production for the inventive blank.
The use of plastic does not insure that the information imprinted on the card will not be altered or become illegible. The invention insures that the information is protected from alteration and from the environment. When producing I.D. cards with plastic material, a signature panel must be added so information such as a signature can be added. There is no need for that with the invention. One may write on the entire non-laminated side of the card.
As compared to an I.D. card produced from tag stock, this invention has advantages. The invention provides an I.D. card which has a laminate on the card stock to help prevent the card from being torn or otherwise made useless. The invention protects the information from alteration or from becoming illegible whereas on a tag stock, the information is exposed.